


Ways to Catch -Up with Friends

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, mentions of other Glee characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 7  Ways to Catch-Up With FriendsKurt doesn't keep up with his friends in all the same manner.
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Ways to Catch -Up with Friends

Kurt speaks to Finn and Sam, and oddly enough, Puck by skype once a week. Rachel doesn’t know, but Kurt is unwilling to lose what gains he’d made with Finn just because she is sore. Sam he only speaks with as long as Sam doesn’t mention Blaine and his crushed soul, but he still remembers Sam the family caretaker and he’s not ready to give up on him. Puck grills him about classes and writing scripts and music theory. He also talks to Finn on the phone once a week when he calls his dad and Carole. Rachel knows about those family calls.

Kurt talks to Mercedes twice a week…he calls on Fridays between getting out of class and going to work, which puts it at lunch time for Mercedes and she calls on either Saturday or Sunday mornings her time…about noonish his. They are rarely long calls, but they committed to at least touching base with each other at those times and Kurt is grateful for it.

He texts with Mike, unbeknownst to all his old glee club members. Sometimes they text each other every day, sometimes it’s only once or twice a week. Sometimes it’s about dance but not always. 

He calls Brittany once every other week, and talks to Lord Tubbington for her when need be.

Dave sends a monthly check in text to Kurt, and sometimes makes a monthly call. Just to tell Kurt he is doing alright. Kurt, likewise, sends a monthly text to Dave to assure him he is also doing alright. It is something Dave’s therapist suggested and Kurt finds that it helps him tremendously as well. Sometimes they are short, but sometimes they are quite long. Kurt talks Dave into taking classes in advertising, tourism, and sports management, as well as the physical education program Dave originally started into. One day Dave and Kurt spoke for three hours…on fencing, archery and fighting with a quarterstaff. 

Kurt tends to try to ignore calls, texts, skype requests, and pretty much everything else from Blaine, Tina, and most of the new kids who only get in touch with him to whine at him about not giving into Blaine. He does finally call Unique and speaks with her about things, but they agree not to talk to each other too much so not to put too much pressure on getting along in Glee Club.

He leaves notes out for Santana and Rachel when he doesn’t see them before he leaves the loft. He always ends up answering voice mails from Rachel at the end of each of his classes…because she cannot seem to remember when he has class and always tries to call during them. Santana just texts…often odd little innuendo texts that he is certain the purpose of is just to make him blush.

He tends to see the members of Adam’s Apples around campus, and always answers when they say hi or wave to him. He likes that they stop and talk to him just as they pass by each other, or invite him to sit with them as he grabs lunch.

He talks to Adam in the halls, and at practice and after practice. Adam seeks him out to chat between classes or whenever Kurt is on campus. They text when they can while going to work or coming home from work and on breaks. Adam often calls in the evening to talk to Kurt before bed, or before pulling an all-nighter to work on his senior projects and papers and performances. Kurt just hopes the serenade he is planning will go over well… when he gets the nerve up to tell Adam how he matters to him.


End file.
